1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to joining two plastic parts by inserting spaced apart projections on a male part into complementary spaced apart openings in the female part. More specifically, the invention relates to improved projection structure which allows proper insertion of the projections into complementary openings even though the distance between the centers of the projections varies considerably from the distance between the centers of the openings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to join male and female plastic parts by providing the female part with a pair of spaced apart openings of one configuration and the male part with a pair of projections of similar configuration insertable within complementary openings of the female part. For such plastic parts to be joined satisfactorily, the parts must be manufactured to relatively close tolerances so that the center-to-center distance between the openings is substantially equal to the center-to-center distance between the projections. This necessitates the use of plastic materials having high dimensional stability which greatly increases the cost of manufacture. If less expensive plastic materials of lower dimensional stability are used, the distances between the centers of the openings and between the centers of the projections may vary to the point that the parts cannot be joined properly. These problems, among others, are overcome by Applicant's invention which is directed to an improved projection structure which allows insertion of the projections of the male part into corresponding openings in the female part for joining the plastic parts even if the distances between the centers of the projections and openings vary considerably. This allows molding of one or both of the parts out of a plastic material having relatively low dimensional stability.